Hats
by sailem618
Summary: When Stan leaves Kyle seven years ago, Kyle is left to make best friends with Kenny. But when Stan comes back to see that Kyle and Kenny have become a couple, he is left without a friend.
1. Prologue

_Kyle's POV_

_My first fan fiction so… D:_

EPILOGUE

"I'm leaving…" Stan mumbled, playing with his thumbs.

What the hell! that's all I could think, my mind racing over everything. Stan, leaving! Why!? I felt a tear slip down my cheek, but ignored it. Stan looked like he was close to tears. He walked over to me, wiping the tear from my cheek. Out of reflex, I grabbed his hand an threw it back at him. Stan flinched.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, STAN! Your leaving me in this hell hole without a best friend!" I screamed. A little girlish but I don't give a damn! Being eleven fucking sucks! He just gave me a hurt look then turned his head away from me. His dark blue eyes were hidden by his raven colored hair.

He pulled off his red poof ball hat and threw it at me. I caught it robotically, bringing it my chest. Stan then slowly approached me again and put his hands over mine, making me squeeze the hat tighter. He then leaned over and whispered in my ear, " Keep it to remember your best friend by."

He then took my ushanka right off my head and put it on his own. I felt my Jewfro escape for air. He kinda looked good in it… Stan then reached over and ringled his hat out of my hands and put it over the curls on my head. I just stared. My best friend since we were born… is moving away!

I couldn't bear it! I burst into tears and fled into Stan's open arms. I cried for at least ten minutes while he cooed things like "it's gonna be okay!" and like "I'll never forget you!" But I knew better.

He then mumbled into the hat, "You look cute in my hat." My face quickly heated up as he pulled me away to study me. I wiped the still coming tears as I looked up at Stan. We stood there, inches apart, are arms still wrapped around each other. We probably looked like fags to anyone walking by the spot we were at in the park. Stan had always been taller then me. His ocean blue eye stared into my green eyes, as if I was his lover. But we were only super best friends!

"STAN!!!" we both pulled apart and turned to see Wendy, Stan's current girlfriend, running towards us. "Stan, come on! I wanna be with you for your last day in South Park!" she dragged Stan, who was giving me the _I'm so sorry! _look, away. The last time I saw my best friend.


	2. Chapter 1

Life was going great. The greatest it had ever been! In fact, I had everything I wanted. The most amazing boyfriend in South Park, a great genius little brother, the coolest car, and a carefree existence. And here I was, getting ready to go to the Koffee Klutch with my boyfriend, Kenny McCormick. Our good friend, Tweek Tweak had us a sweet deal there, getting almost all our stuff half off.

"Kyle!" Kenny's here!" my mom screamed from downstairs. I took one more look in the mirror, blushing at how I looked. My red curls framed my face beautifully, as if it was meant to look like that, which they never did. My bright green eyes flittered in excitement. I squealed - yes, I squealed, and yes, I am a boy. Kyle Broflovski, here at your service. I gave one last smile to the mirror then headed downstairs where I heard my mom trying to make uncomfortable conversation with Kenny, still disappointed to know her oldest son was gay. I hurried faster to spare poor Kenny. When I walked into the living room, I felt all eyes in the room, including my little brother, Ike's, ember brown eyes, on me. I blushed then rushed over to Kenny's open arms. I felt my mom glare me down as me and Kenny walked to my car. Let's face it… Kenny's poor, dirt poor. So h walked in the freezing snow to my house. When we finally reached his car, the talk started.

"So….. What's up?" next thing I knew, Kenny had pulled over into some parking lot and was on top of me. He was trying to smash his tongue into my mouth… and then I let him. We made out for at least three minutes when my phone went off.

"Oh SHIT!" I was trying to find my phone with a Kenny on top of me, trying to pull my pants off. Finally I found it. I flipped it open.

"Yello?" I breathed into the phone mike.

"H-Hey, Kyle, did you h-here the news?" Butters's voice stuttered on the other line.

"What Butters?" I hissed. Of course I didn't know the damn news cause I didn't know what the hell he was talking about. And the fact Kenny had finally got my pants around my ankles and was now trying to get my boxer shorts off but I kept smacking him.

"N-Never mind, I'll try and call you back." Butters cried before I could even tell him to wait. I sighed then fell back against the passenger seat. Kenny had finally got them off but hurridly quit what he was doing to look up at me.

"What's wrong, babe?" he asked, not ever pulling my pants up before he tried to kiss me. But I dodged.

"I'm gonna take you home, okay Kenny? I feel sick." that's all I could say before he went in for the kill. Next thing I knew, me and Kenny were doing it in the front seats of my car. Letting Kenny drive was always a bad idea.

School. School. School. The one flaw in my perfect life. I woke up in my bed, the warm green room, brightened from the early morning sun and snow. I pulled my limp body out of my warm comforter then walked over to my closet. I pulled on a green sweatshirt then pulled on baggy dark green pants then pulled on my usual orange jacket. The _thing_ then caught my eye. I had it on top of my computer, always there. The blue and red poofball hat. I then felt so close to tears it hurt physically. I walked over to my desk then picked the hat up. He had my ushanka. A fair trade, right?

Once in my car, I was back to my usual self, jamming out to some song I didn't even care about.I was pulling up into the parking lot when I saw a huge group surrounding something right in front of the stairs. I looked at the blue Porsche across from me. Wendy Testaburger was giving the crowd the same look I was I gave her a smile then parked beside her. Wendy tried to avoid me after me and Kenny were caught making out in the janitor's closet and it was spread about the school. So when we both got out and giggled, all of a sudden it was like 13 all over again.

We started to walk in side, trying to avoid the crowd as best as we could when a very familiar perky high pitched voice said something that made both me and Wendy stop dead in our tracks.

"Stan, OMG!" Bebe's voice squealed. Then I couldn't hear anything else over the strong voices of the crowd. But I could see Wendy start breathing hard. Then the next thing I knew, she was running towards the crowd repeating "Stan" over and over. And as instinct, I followed her. The crowd seemed to silence, as if we were the two most important people. And if this is the person I'm thinking of… we are.

And then Wendy stopped. Just stopped. I had to look around her, noticing for the first time what she was wearing. A white halter sweater with a blue scarf bandana thing with blue jeans tucked into blue plaid boots which seemed to tie the outfit all together with her blue plaid beret and short black hair. She absolutely gorgeous

But when I looked past her, I couldn't breathe whatsoever.

There he was. Stan Marsh in the flesh. Looking hotter then ever. His black hair was cut in the fashion for those emo skater boys but his thin jaw bones made it look like he was the next Brad Pitt. He wore a black and white hoodie with black skinny jeans and some Iron Fist converse shoes that Kenny kept showing me that he wanted. And dude, he was the hottest thing to come to South Park. Hotter then my Kenny, who was skinny as fuck with crazy blonde hair that every girl would die to run there hands through. Dude, let me tell you, Wendy was over him like a fly on a fresh pile of dog shit.

"STAN! OHMIGOD! STAN!" she cried, wrapping her thin arms around him, crushing her tiny rack -that the halter top made huge- against him. But what I was waiting for was for him to talk.

"Wendy!" he pulled her into a hug. His. Voice. Oh. My. Fucking. God! It was like audible delectable candy to my ears. Then his navy blue eyes roamed up, only to grow huge when he saw me. Good thing I decided to dress sexy for Kenny. Where the hell is Kenny!? never mind him, I don't want him to see me drooling over my old best friend.

Then it happened so fast. Stan took one step towards me -Wendy clinging to him- and the next thing I know, Kenny is right in front of me in -Oh. My. God- the most amazing thing. He bought something. Were did he get the money!? The skinny jeans and orange jacket showed off his lean form, the jacket was obviously from Abercrombie, the fur lining the hood as the sign. His hair was somewhat more amazing then it usually is. Dammit!

"What's up, Marsh? Haven't seen you in eight years… you looking healthy. How's those bitches you told me about on MSN?" Kenny smirked at Stan. Stan looked as if he was about to punch the living daylights out of Kenny. Wait! MSN? Bitches? Told KENNY!?

"what the fuck is going-" the bell rang, nobody moving. Red was the first to go. Then Heidi. Then Kevin. Then everyone else. It was just me, Bebe, Kenny, Stan, Wendy… and who would've guessed… Eric Cartman.

Oh shit. The gang's together again. And I'm hating it!

Stan made the first move. He stepped towards me. Kenny still blocking me. But that didn't stop him from wrappings his long skinny arms around my shoulders and yanking me into him. Still taller then me. But boy did this feel so right.

Then it happened. Cartman coughed fags. Wendy tried to pull Stan back. Bebe squealed for some reason. And Kenny yanked me into his arms and smashed his tongue into my mouth. And I had no choice but to join in. right in front of my old super best friend. And when I caught Stan through the corner of my eye I felt terrible. His mouth was open, all words lost, his eyes huge. Wendy staring at us with disgust. Bebe literally panting. Damn cheerleaders and how they freak out when they see two cute guys making out. Well one cute guy and a nerd. This is just one huge mess now. To much for me. To much for my mind to comprehend. And I fainted.

God. Fucking. Dammit!

_T^T sorry for such a long wait! I know its short but im sooo tired ; ^; hope you guys liked it ^^ the end got very confusing cus im tired . welll realy __J I hope u guys enjoyed all the drama XD_


End file.
